Choices
by VixenRaign
Summary: [WICKED] Musical-Book: Galinda is a changed woman after the 'death' of Elphaba, and on her road to redemption, she hits a slight bump - the Wicked Witch of The West herself... Elphaba-Galinda
1. Chapter the First

**Title**: "Choices" Part 1/?

**Rating**: PG(-13?) for now, will move up later...

**Subject**: MUSICAL, but has hints at the book (but nothing that would spoil it)

**Summery**: Galinda is a changed woman after the 'death' of Elphaba, and on her road to redemption, she hits a slight bump - the Wicked Witch of The West herself...

**Warning**: UnBeta'd!

**Author**: VixenRaign - AngelicSinner

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Galinda crept almost silently up the stairs, still worried she'd been followed or she was being watched. She knew she wasn't, but the fear of the slim possibility alone scared her beyond reason. Glancing to make sure the hood of her cloak hid her light hair and covered her dress, she made her way towards the famous tower of the still abandoned castle. She was shocked the hierarchy of Oz hadn't turned this place into some kind of attraction; _Come see the room where the Wicked Witch of the West was burned into a soggy puddle of death!_ ... It made her sick some times. She was just glad that people were still so afraid of her, even dead; it was probably the only reason this place remained still and solemn.

If what the stories she'd heard were true, she was glad that she'd not been there to witness the event for herself; sometimes just imagining it made her stomach churn and a cold sweat gather on her upper lip. But at the same time, she wished she'd been there with her, in more than just the physical sense. She wished she could have been there for her dear-friends last moments on earth. As she reached the top of the stairs, and opened the large, heavy wooden door, she took in a shuddering breath.

It was hard to miss. there was nothing else in the room, not a table, not a chair. But there was a smell. Like bread that had molded in dirty water, pollen, and eggs... rotten eggs. It hung in the air, but collided with her senses when the door swung open. The windows in the tower, unlike the rest of the castle, were latched shut. From the looks of it, they had even been boarded close; as if in hopes of keeping her ghost hostage, should she become one. For some reason the first thought that passed Galinda's head as she slowly took baby-steps into the room was that it didn't smell like Elphaba.

Elphaba had smelled like dust, and wool, but more than that she smelled like cold wind. Especially the last time she'd seen her; as though all those broom rides in the night had enhanced it; solidified it. She had never smelled like any of those things, so why did it smell like that in there, even almost three months later? Was that the smell she gave off when she came in contact with water? Galinda doubted it, but decided not to question; just ignore it.

Reaching into her cloak, she pushed her hood back off her face with her fist. In it, she clutched three white lilies. She had paid for a dozen, but she couldn't hide them all in her coat without ruining them. The people who'd rejoiced in her dear-friend's death had said many, many things that'd up-set her, but a few stood out above all. Many of which she'd repeated so as to make sure they didn't doubt her... If they trusted her then, they were less likely to object when she started slowly trying to change a few things in Ozian society.

Nothing had ever inspired her to do good, **_real good_**, more than the death of her best friend. She'd supported intensive investigations into the abuse and mistreatment of Animals, and donated significant time to a cause calling for reform within the government. She had even sent anonymous letters to an underground news organization that put one and one together on the fact that the '_Wicked Witch_' had been trying to expose the Wizard for the fraud he'd turned out to truly be. Yes, Elphaba has asked her not to clear her name, but the fact that she wasn't doing more than she already was kept her up at nights.

Truth be told, she'd spent many nights awake these past few months. the space between them seemed to get smaller and smaller as the weeks went on. One thing that bothered her most about all this was the fact that -- despite that no one would mourn Elphaba -- there was no place to do so. No grave. No body, placed in the ground for it's eternal rest. It had taken her a while to find a time where she could afford to slink away into the night to make this trip, but she had been determined.

She knew people would miss her, she'd be worried if they didn't, but that didn't matter. She needed to come -- she needed to see it for her self. _Maybe it'll help me move on? Help me let go?_ Unnamed God she hoped so. The ache was often too hard to cope with, even now, all this time later. As she approached the pile of singed and sickly smelling fabric, the tears in her eyes burned like the water that'd killed the person that'd meant more to her than anyone else she'd ever known.

Taking in a deep breath through her mouth, partly to avoid the smell, partly because she felt that she needed all the oxygen she could get just then, she held the flowers over the familiar black dress. it was the same one the emerald girl had worn the last time she'd seen her. One of the lilies petals were slightly bent from being tucked against her body as she hurriedly made her way through the streets, and all of them were a little flattened.

Sighing, Galinda gently placed the flowers on the ground. Pinching her eyes shut tight, she willed the tears not to fall. She didn't want her make-up to run. She knew it sounded vain, but it wasn't for the same reasons. If she was here -- her ghost, her spirit -- she didn't want to look the bawling, sniveling mess she knew she'd become if she let those tears drop. Placing gentle but shaking fingers over the stems of her three lilies, She patted them gently. But as she did she realized something... the dress was solid. and still wet.

Suddenly, her eyes no longer were focused on forming tears, instead the drops of water cleared so she could see more clearly. picking up the lilies again, and prodding the dress where she'd placed them, she saw that the floor seemed to move a little as she jarred the stiff garment. Looking at her hand, she saw that whatever kept the dress wet had gotten on the tips of her fingers, and was bright yellow in color.

"Yellow." she whispered urgently to herself, "Not green." she suddenly thought. Tossing the flowers to the side, she tried to move the dress to see the actual scorch mark on the floor for herself. it wouldn't budge. In fact, she found the screws where it was nailed down. raising a tentative hand, she knocked gently on the floor. It was wood underneath, not stone as the rest of the floor had been. But to her ever growing shock she had to add the fact that there was something moving in whatever lay below what the dress was hiding.

"Fiyero, we really need to --" Came the familiar voice, though it was cut short as it looked up. It seemed that there was a trap door under what was left of the dress. And in the frame of the opening was the very person she'd come here to mourn. But Elphaba didn't meet her eyes. Instead, the first thing she'd seen were her shoes, that matched her simple, but still very pink dress, which Galinda watched those green eyes roam over as her vision slowly made it's way up.

They flitted up quickly to see the bright blonde curls, but seemed fixated on the cloak she was wearing. It was thick, and made of wool. Somewhere between a deep navy blue and black, as though it couldn't make up its mind. It could not have been less Glinda-like, and that was why she'd picked it. Her green eyes remained fixed on it as she climbed what must have been a small step-ladder until she was once again taller than the blonde.

"What are you wearing?" she asked, sounding shocked and critical. The small portion of her brain that still hadn't entirely evolved from the snobbish girl she'd been when they'd first met wished to retort that it wasn't her idea, and that she was one to talk as this was exactly her style of clothes.

But seeing as that was a very minute portion of her, and had no control of her limbs whatsoever, she opted to instead nearly charge her friend down in such a fierce hug they both nearly toppled over. "You've been dead for three months, and **_that's_** the first thing you have to say to me?!" She wailed angrily from her perch at Elphaba's neck.

The force with which the taller girl was being hugged almost hurt, in fact it did a little, but she understood. All she couldn't figure out was what in all that's Ozian the girl was doing here, and in the dead of night no less. Then she caught sight of the Lilies in her peripheral vision and understood. She was deeply touched by the gesture.

"You bitch!" Galinda cried, pulling away and looking so frustrated there wasn't a word for it, "You **_bitch_**! All this time **--** and you never told me!" she yelled, pounding a fist into the green girl's chest, the only thing she could think to to - to get her back - to punish her for all this pain inside her. "You've been alive, _all this time_, and you never said anything, never let me know! Don't you trust me? You Evil, Dirty, Mean, **_Wicked_** --!" she said, beating her with every syllable, until she seemed to run out of words, her tears over-taking her again, until she was just all out sobbing and knocking her at a steady and fast rhythm. By then the pain seemed to catch up with Elphaba's guilt, and she knew she had to stop her friend.

Now it was her turn to pull Galinda into a tight hug, partly in hopes of getting her to stop, but mostly because - yes, she too had missed her dear friend. She'd missed people in general, but Galinda was the person she'd wanted to see most of all, wished it had been the bright and happy girl that often stopped in to keep her company and bring her news... she wished she'd told her, but she knew it was easier not to... But that didn't make it right.

The girl kept beating her fist against her, against her sides, her back, but because of the odd angle and the force of her sobbing the blows became lighter, slower, until eventually the blonde just clung to her tightly, crying. Elphaba held her too, lovingly, cradling her head in her hand and a solid arm around her waist. And as the girls tears rolled down her neck, she tried not to flinch, knew that this was the pain she most deserved for the hurt she'd put her greatest friend through.

Galinda didn't feel her flinch, but she did feel her stiffen. Opening her eyes to see what might have caused it, she caught sight of the small marks her tears were leaving. Pulling back frantically with a gasp, she tried to wipe them away, but didn't want to incase that'd only make it worse. Elphaba tugged on one of her long sleeves and used it to wipe the offending liquid away. When she looked she saw that Galinda was biting her bottom lip, looking at her neck so guiltily it made the green girl's heart break a little.

"It's fine," she assured her, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "... just stings." she said, Glinda looked down at the now open trap door, then back at her friend, eyes wide and full of pain an confusion. Elphaba shrugged tiredly, "It was necessary." Galinda nodded, like she understands, but she knows she doesn't; there's plenty she doesn't understand.

Stepping out of the hold her friend held her in, Galinda walked to one of the boarded windows. what little light was in the room spilled from the hall and a candle that must have been in the small room under the trap-door. Placing her hands delicately on the sill, trying to look her usual calm and composed self, she tried to get her thoughts in order.

The difference of having someone and losing them has a great impact on one's feelings. When they were younger, and in school, Galinda had learned to really care for Elphaba. She'd become one of the few people that was interested in her; not for her _clothes_, or her _money_, or whether or not her attention was fixed on _you_ just then... In fact, at first, this odd little green girl wanted none of that, and thought that simply being in her presence seemed like it made her sick.

Maybe that was what first made Galinda hate her so much, besides her green skin and curt, frank, sarcastic behavior. Everyone else wanted to be near her, was fascinated by her... The fact that there was someone who could resist her, that didn't like something about her, made her uneasy to say the least. But most of all, it annoyed her. she was perfect; she deserved to be perfect; Unnamed God knows she worked hard enough to get that way! But Elphaba seemed to hate it.

So, what she wanted to know, was what **did** Elphaba like? Setting out on her great mission of getting to know Elphaba, she discovered thoughts and ideas and ambition and beliefs that she'd never even considered before. She was fascinated. She was in love. Sadly, she hadn't realized that until all hell had broken loose and her '_fiance_' had run off with the very girl himself.

So, when the girl had been pronounced dead, her feelings grew ten-fold. While all of Oz celebrated, all she could think of were all the kind things Elphaba had done for her, all the things she'd taught her, the opportunities she'd offered - to be a better person, a better friend, a better ruler... She never took any of them. Not until she was gone. In those first few days, while spewing heartless lies and propaganda, when the thought would hit her that she would never see Elphaba again, the importance of staying upright came into question of whether or not her legs had the strength to hold her.

Now, having her back... she felt like her heart was beating so fast it might burst, though it already seemed exhausted. The wild roller-coaster it'd gone through recently had taken it's toll. The terrible lows, and small victories, and now this great revelation seemed to be wearing it out, but she couldn't think of a better way to die than by loving someone to death. Especially, when that person was Elphaba; the person she felt deserved it more than anyone she'd even known.

"Elphie?" She asked, into the silence of the room. She felt the familiar long, slim fingers of a surprisingly strong hand on her shoulder. As she glanced at the green digits, the feeling of the taller girl's warmth so close behind her seemed to warm her from the soul out. Taking a deep breath through her nose in an attempt to calm herself, instead she was assaulted by the smell she'd thought was the stench of her melted remains.

"**Ugh**! What is that **_stink_**?!" she griped loudly, spinning around to look from the spot to the taller girl. "And why were you hiding down there?!" Elphaba tried not to laugh. She really did.

"It's to scare people away." she chuckled lightly, "Fiyero set up an alarm so that when someone enters, I know to hide. This just seemed like the most logical place. The only people who even know it's there are he and I." Galinda's cute little nose curled slightly and the green girl had to hold in a laugh again.

"Yes, but... What is that _smell_ coming from?" she asked slightly halting through her words.

"We just wanted it to smell like what most people would consider 'Dead Witch'... I usually just use the water from the bottom of the waste-bin."

"Oh Eww!" Galinda almost shrieked, wiping her hand on Elphaba's dress, "That's disgusting! -- You're just... **_icky_**!" Elphaba couldn't help but laugh a little. She'd missed the silly, girly antics of her long-time friend. She took the offending hand in her own to look at. It seemed fine, same as it'd ever been. Small, soft, and well cared for; nails clean and painted, palms soft and smooth from meticulous moisturizing throughout the years. She'd always liked these hands.

"I don't have any water you can wash it with, but there might be a little alcohol left in the cupboard." She offered, but when her eyes met the blonde's she was not surprised they had left their joined hands. They were looking intently at her face.

It didn't surprise her because she'd found Galinda doing this many times. Often while the girl was a few short minutes from falling to sleep, eyes heavy and tired, examining her from across the room in the dim light of a candle on the night-stand. She had always tried to ignore it, she found it unnerving. She was used to people staring at her green skin, it was an everyday occurrence, but when Galinda did it, the girl who knew her better than anyone, it showed that there was at least one barrier she couldn't get over. She would always be green. She was just glad that she could like her anyways, even if she never became 100 used it to, it would seem.

But what Elphaba was not use to, was Galinda raising a gentle hand to her cheek. Running those smooth little fingers over the angled lines of her face, eyebrows knitted in deep thought, obvious evidence of a preoccupied mind. The sensations this elicited from the taller woman didn't surprise her; she'd always found the blonde beautiful, skilled in the ability to attract... seduce. But she was not accustomed to having such talents aimed at her.

She berated herself for allowing her eyes to slip close as the delicate palm of this immaculate woman slid over her chin, along her jaw, cradling the back of her head as though to lean in and kiss her. Oh, how she wanted that... She'd wanted it for so long now. It was not uncommon for women to grab her attention this way, about common as it was with men -- so hardly ever.

Her standers were high, this she knew, as other people's standers usually had to be pretty low to resort to dating her. So the very idea that this woman might want her seemed so wrong, her first instinct was to pull away. Snatching the wondering hand back into her own, and taking a step back she tried to calm herself.

"Don't..." she warned in a voice that was not nearly as steady as she'd tried to make it. "My skin --"

"Is perfect." Galinda cut off, to Elphaba's shock. Turing sharply to look at her, she saw that the blonde looked honest, albeit a littler nervous. "You'd think I'd be sick of green by now." she said, a short chuckled escaping her throat, "Living in the Emerald CIty starts to hurt the eyes after a while." Elphaba couldn't control the small smile that broke over her face as she felt fingers curl around her own in a gentle hold.

"Why?" she asked, sounding confused, "I mean... How could you think...?" she trailed off, for once not knowing what questions to ask, or even knowing what answer she wanted to hear. Shaking her head, unable to resist the feelings of self-disgust. "I hate it." she mumbled.

"I love it." Galinda said, gently pulling on the hand in her own, asking Elphaba to step back into a shared personal-space. "If you didn't have green skin, you never would have developed that sharp wit and quick-thinking mind I admire in you so much." she said -- to Elphaba's shock -- _affectionately_. "Also, if your skin hadn't have been the way it is then you might have been a real rival back at Shiz. Everyone would see how beautiful you are, and then... You and I would have been friend from the start because chances are we'd be a lot more alike... And then we'd never be where we are now." that made Elphaba laugh.

"What do you mean?" now it was Galinda's turn to giggle.

"You think i only started admiring you once we were friends?" she asked, leaning forward to talk more quietly though no one was listening, "No. Back when you and I were at each-other's throats, that was when I felt I had to know you best... Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." she stated firmly, though the smile she wore was one of flirtation. But this made the taller woman lean back.

"And what about your lovers?" she asked, not quiet thinking about the implications of the words until she saw the dark shade of pink cover the blonde's cheeks. She knew that was what they were obviously heading towards and she hadn't thought to curb herself. she was hoping Galinda would just brush it off as her usual, overly-honest manor and move on. Swallowing and clearing her throat the blonde continued - looking at their hands now rather than into those green eyes.

"Know your lovers best, lest they become your enemies." For some reason Elphaba had a feeling she was enjoying being able to throw the ever-pristine Glinda The Good off her usual track. The blush, the waver in her voice, the way she felt the fingers in her hand fidget in the confines of their grasp. She noticed the girl's face slowly fall.

"Elphie?" she asked, cautious, able to look her in the eye again. "What about you... and Fiyero?" Elphaba's face fell a little too. She shrugged as though it was nothing, but it had obviously mattered a great deal.

"He's fine. Human again, even. It took a number of tries to get him that way, one of which was particularly traumatizing for the both of us. I'd lit him on fire by accident a few tries before so he asked that water be present every try after that. Well, the second time I accidently lit him on fire, in his haste to get to the water... he knocked the barrel over on me. He was left to stop - drop - and roll on the spilled water while I stop - dropped - and _shrieked_." Galinda pulled the green skinned girl into a comforting hug and let her finish.

"After that, and with the two of us being in hiding -- so isolated together... Things got a little too intense. By the time I could turn him back into a man he and i had agreed that things weren't going to work out."

"Awww, Elphie I'm sorry." She said, letting go and pulling back a little, but staying in her arms.

"He said i'd move on to bigger and better things..." she said sounding almost mournful, but slowly a smile melted right though it. A wide, genuine smile, accompanied by a short burst of laughter. "Of course, I could settle for _Smaller_ and better things." she added, once again mocking the girl's height. "That is... if you'll have me?... Are you sure you want this?" Without hesitation Galinda nodded. "This isn't something you can just - "

"**I want this.**" she stated firmly, taking a green cheek in her hand again, "I've wanted it since before I knew what it really was - when it was easy. The circumstances don't change anything about that. Just changes how." She leaned in close, her breath warm on Elphaba's lips, liking the way they were becoming a darker shade of green and fading into almost brown as the blood rushed to them in anticipation.

The first kiss was soft, subtle, almost friendly in it's near-chaste manner. Galinda was nervous, she knew it showed, but she just hoped that it didn't show a lack of meaning in her earlier words; she did want this; want Elphaba; she just wasn't sure how to go about it. It was all new to her.

But as simple and short as the first kiss was, it felt wonderful. the feeling of such soft lips against her own, so malleable and warm, giving and willing. It was the sort of feeling she'd always dreamed of and yet had no idea was exactly what she'd always wanted... and here it had been right in front of her this whole time. In those short seconds, she knew more than ever this was the right choice, even if it wasn't the easiest one.

****

_**To Be Continued...**_

_VixenRaign_

**Angelic****Sinner**


	2. Chapter the Second

**Title**: "Choices", part 2/?

**Rating**: PG-13 & rising... Galinda/Elphaba

**Subject**: MUSICAL, but has hints at the book (but nothing that would spoil it)

**Summery**: Galinda is a changed woman after the 'death' of Elphaba, and on her road to redemption, she hits a slight bump - the Wicked Witch of The West herself...

**Warning**: UnBeta'd!

**Author**: VixenRaign - AngelicSinner

_Previously_:

"**I want this**." she stated firmly, taking a green cheek in her hand again, "I've wanted it since before I knew what it really was - when it was easy. The circumstances don't change anything about that. Just changes how." She leaned in close, her breath warm on Elphaba's lips, liking the way they were becoming a darker shade of green and fading into almost brown as the blood rushed to them in anticipation.

The first kiss was soft, subtle, almost friendly in it's near-chaste manner. Galinda was nervous, she knew it showed, but she just hoped that it didn't show a lack of meaning in her earlier words; she did want this; want Elphaba; she just wasn't sure how to go about it. It was all new to her.

But as simple and short as the first kiss was, it felt wonderful. the feeling of such soft lips against her own, so malleable and warm, giving and willing. It was the sort of feeling she'd always dreamed of and yet had no idea was exactly what she'd always wanted... and here it had been right in front of her this whole time. In those short seconds, she knew more than ever this was the right choice, even if it wasn't the easiest one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they pulled back, Galinda could feel the green girl's lips curl into that knowing smirk she was famous for. Leaning her forehead against Elphaba's she looked and saw that the smile reached her eyes, and was just as playful in those emerald stones as it was on her full, dark lips.

"What's so funny?" Galinda asked, a little nervously.

"Now kiss me like you mean it." This made the girl's cheeks incredibly pink with excitement, but also a little defensive.

"I did!" she insisted, but that just made the smirk spread across the other half of Elphaba's face as well.

"Alright," She said, grinning widely and leaning in close again, "I'll do it"

The grip Elphaba had around her waist made itself known more prominently as she pulled Galinda more tightly to her, but it was still gentle; just a little more firm. The surprisingly smooth palm with their rough fingertips ran over her cheek until they were guiding her chin that little bit higher.

The second kiss was in a similar spirit of the first, but little else was the same. This one was not timid or '_friendly_' in any sense - and it was certainly not **Chaste**. The full lips of the taller woman were almost determined in their slow and fluid assault of the blonde's mouth. Exploring and grasping Galinda's smooth and glossy lips, enjoying the small surprised noises that were strangled from her throat in an effort to escape. In was one of the most sensual things Elphaba had ever heard.

As though something that'd been simmering inside her had started to boil over, the shorter girl was almost shocked at her reaction to these gentle caresses at her mouth. Raising her arms, she wrapped them tightly around Elphaba's neck, pulling her close, yearning for as much contact between them as she could get. The satisfied sigh that came from the green girl in answer was all the encouragement she needed; she wanted more.

Rather liking the way this usually refined woman seemed to be losing her sense of propriety, she decided not to call her on it, though it did make her smile to see that she could knock the girl from her shell so easily. Becoming bolder, Elphaba grasped the girl's upper lip between her own and sucked on it languidly.

The strong strawberry flavor from all her years of make-up making this kiss taste like candy. But what was even sweeter was the pure essence of Galinda beneath it. She tasted like homely spices, like nutmeg and cinnamon, smells that reminded you of fresh breads, but still had a kick to them. She tasted sweet and lovely, and the only word running through the girl's mind as her breath became uneven was '**_More_**'.

Elphaba though, tasted like a lot of things. She tasted a little like sea-salt, but just at the start. she had the smooth taste and tang of an old red-wine, and her breath smelled like spring flowers... All this was much more pleasant that Galinda had expected them to be, and it seemed to be almost sending her into a trance. Opening her mouth, wanting to know the feel of this girls tongue against her own, she was disheartened when she pulled away suddenly.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba stated quickly, panting a little, but her hands still set on their captive so as to not let Galinda go entirely. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath through her nose to calm herself. When she felt the blonde's hands loosen their grip and almost fall back to her sides, she opened them again.

"I didn't know," the shorter woman said, the look of remorse on her face almost painful to look at, "I didn't mean to..." she trailed off.

"Didn't mean to what?" Elphaba asked, her breath calm now, gently caressing that impossibly pale cheek, the apples redder than she'd ever seen them. The girl raised a few fingertips to her own lips, as though to chew on her nails, but they stopped at her lips, touching their swollen fullness... but her eyes never left Elphaba's mouth.

"I thought..." the blonde trailed off again. She understood. Smiling playfully, Elphaba kissed her temple, and pulled back again.

"Didn't mean to what? '_Kiss my breath away_'?" She asked, obviously hating to use such a line, but hating even more that she meant it. The blush on the blonde's face spread from her cheeks over the bridge of her nose and to the tips of her cute little ears. "You won't hurt me..." She whispered, leaning in close and smiling widely.

"You're sure?" she asked timidly, "Because my tears - " she never got to finish. The next kiss was even slower, experimental, exploring. And Galinda finally got to know the feeling of that loving pink tongue against her own. Both rough and smooth, it let her discover the sweet warm mouth of this mysterious woman in black.

When the blonde felt something press against the small of her back, low, almost at her butt, she was compelled to turn around and see what it was. But Elphaba's hands at her hips didn't allow such movement, at least, not without letting go of the kiss. And she wasn't _that_ interest in knowing what it was. But as the pressure from her companion increased, and she was sandwiched between Elphaba and a hard place, she realized it was the sill.

The green girl had pushed her back, almost to the wall, but she didn't even remember walking, or being moved... But then again, the warm mouth on hers, and the way it was gently teasing and tempting her tongue, was more than a small distraction. Slowly easing out of the kiss, Galinda was shocked to find that she couldn't get her lips to uncurl from the large smile plastered on her face. She was happy. In fact she couldn't remember the last time she was this...Joyified.

"See? No harm." Elphaba grinned right back, leaning in to kiss Galinda's chin lightly, along her jaw, down her neck. As she did this, it allowed the blonde to turn her head to look -- it was indeed the sill, but that wasn't the first thing that caught her attention. It was the boarded windows, or more specifically, the lighting slowly seeping in through the slats of the windows.

"Oh God!" Galinda almost shrieked, shocking the girl still tending to her affectionately, "It's nearly morning! I have a coach to meet!" at that Elphaba's head pulled until she was once again taller.

"What?"

"I have to go!" she realized, "I have a carriage to catch, and it's nearly two hours walk from here! Oh no... I'm going to be terribly late... I can't miss it!" and with that she tried to break free of Elphaba's hold to dash back down the large winding stairs and out the door, but she barely got further than a few paces.

"You're just leaving? Now?!" The taller woman asked, quickly grabbing Galinda's wrist, pulling her back to face her, "Just like that?" she sounded offended. She probably felt used, Galinda realized.

"Elphaba," She whispered, making it sound like a term of endearment, "I can't even tell you how much happiness it brings me just to know that you're alive." She placed a hand on either of the forrest cheeks, still slightly flushed from the long minutes before, "The peace-of-mind this trip has brought me **_so_** far exceeds what I was expecting to gain I half expect to wake up in bed sometime this week, convinced it was a dream... too good to be true."

"I promise you, that won't happen to me." she said, touching her neck gently with two fingers, to indicate her burns. This brought back the guilt to Galinda's eyes, but it only seemed to make Elphaba smile. "A small sentiment and reminder, if nothing else." she said quietly, leaning their foreheads together, "So I know this was no dream... that you missed me... That at least one person, in all of Oz, would indeed cry if I left this existence."

This made Galinda's eyes fill with tears again, but she quickly wiped them away. Leaning up the littlest bit, she placed what felt like a hundred little kisses on the smooth brown lips of the older girl, her eyes closed in hopes of holding back more tears.

"Oh, Unnamed God, I thought losing you once was hard enough, but losing you again -- after this -- ohh... it would be too painful." She let out a wet chuckled and paused her kissing to look the girl in her eyes, "It's my turn to die next, then it's your turn again... I don't think I'd live through a second time."

Elphaba reached up, and unhooked the small wooden toggle that held the long gray cloak together. As it fell to the ground at Galinda's feet, she suddenly felt incredibly naked.

"You don't have to lose me again so soon," The black-haired girl whispered, leaning in again for a proper kiss, "You could stay here with me a while longer...?"

"Elphaba." Galinda said with surprising firmness, turning her head at the last second, making the girl's lips connect with her cheek rather than her mouth, "It is a two-day journey from here back to the Emerald City, and I have been gone for three days already. As it is, five days gone may be too much and people may start asking questions. If I miss this coach -- there could be trouble... for _both of us_."

The taller girl sighed, resignedly. Wrapping her arms firmly around the slim waist of the girl she wracked her brain for a solution. The fact that Galinda didn't seem to be fighting tooth and nail to escape this embrace was enough to bring a small grin to the corner of her mouth.

"Your people can't find me here, and if someone should coming looking for me, no-one should fine **_you_** here..." Galinda sighed. "I have to go, and you have to stay. That's just the way our worlds are right now."

"WAIT!" Elphaba yelled excitedly, "The broom!"

"What about the broom?" Galinda asked skeptically.

"I could fly you back to the Emerald City." Elphaba offered excitedly, "You could stay until tonight, and I could fly you back once it starts getting dark. No one will see, and you would be back, safely tucked into your apartment's bed my morning. Flying only takes a couple hours."

"Does the broom hold two?" she asked, half hoping it wouldn't; she wasn't sure she _wanted_ to fly. It sounded kind of... risky, to say the least.

"It's held Fiyero and I more than a couple times, and you probably weigh half as much as he does." she offered, almost nervous. "Well... I guess it's up to you... Would you rather go now and take the coach, or leave tonight on the broom with me?"

Oh, Galinda had never heard such a loaded question in her life! Did she wish to stay - of course! Did she want to fly? Were Monkeys **born** with wings - gosh no! So, it was a matter of what she was more afraid of; falling off a broom, miles down to earth, or running out that door, and possibly never seeing Elphaba again...

"I've never flown before." she stated, voice wavering, "Is it hard?" she whispered, almost stammering.

"Not the way I fly!" she laughed. Holding the girl tightly to her, their stomachs pressed intimately, she felt her tremble. "Cold?" she asked, assuming the shorter woman was shivering at having her coat removed.

"A little..." she mumbled, not looking at the green girl.

"Come down-stairs, I'll get you warmed up." Her voice was even and serious, but she smile was far too sly for it not to be hiding a second meaning to it.

"Down there?" Galinda asked, skeptically as she picked up her cloak. The other girl nodded.

"Yeah, this is pretty much where I live. I've fixed it up so it's almost livable." she joked, heading down a little step-ladder that must have been balanced somewhere in the dark below the opening. As the blonde peered down after her, she realized she couldn't see a thing. Grabbing the ledge, and reaching blindly with her feet until she found the rungs, she slowly made her way down deeply into the pit in the floor.

"Elphie?" she whispered urgently into the dark. What little light was in the room above their heads didn't seem to penetrate the the trap-door's opening. As she felt around only to encounter nothing, she blinked furiously, wanting her eyes to adjust more quickly. When she didn't hear a sound besides her own shuffled footsteps she became suddenly panicked in the dark and crashed twice.

The first thing smashed right into her shin, causing the girl to yelp in pain and go tumbling right into Elphaba. They both tumbled onto something soft, which she could only assume was the girl's bed. Furiously reach down to rub her injured leg, it took her a minute that she was half on top of the green girl.

"Sorry." she squeaked, halting all movement. She could feel the body below her shake with laughter before she heard it... it was a strange feeling, but oddly arousing.

"It's no problem." Elphaba said between slight giggles, easing out from under the girl and walking away into the dark again. Galinda still couldn't see her own hand in front of her face.

"Don't tell me you have night-vision too!" she griped nervously, still sort of jarred from their unexpected moment. There was a short chuckled, followed by the cracking of a lit match.

"Nope." she stated simply as she lit a candle and placed it on the night-stand. "Just live down here... I know my way around even without my eyes." Reaching into one of the drawers, she pulled out and lit a few more. Looking around, Galinda took in her surroundings as Elphaba placed the small orbs of light throughout the room.

The bed she still sat on was large, and lumpy, but almost impossibly soft. It had a huge comforter, also a little disproportional, but almost 'cozy'. This didn't seem Elphaba's style; she seemed more set on practicality rather than appearance; that much was reflected in her clothes and her attitude; but it certainly made the bed seem more inviting. And although she couldn't quite bring her self to look at it, no ready for all the thoughts that came to mind, she couldn't escape the thought that it certainly felt alluring under her bare legs and fingers.

Besides the bed, which was pressed against the wall by the head-board and almost hit the ladder at it's foot, there were a lot of little things. A portable desk, for writing on and holding pens and papers - it was practically overflowing. There were no shelves, but there had to be twice as many books in here than the older girl had brought with her to Shiz, if not more. There was a night stand, and a stove, and there seemed to be the odd stone missing from the wall, allowing for make-shift windows.

"Better?" Elphaba asked, standing back up after lighting a fire in a small iron oven. Galinda felt little change, but then again... she hadn't been all that cold in the first place.

"Yes. Muchly." She said quickly, feeling terribly out of her element as the taller girl sat next to her on the bed again. "Thank you." She wasn't used to this; being timid, being shy; being inexperienced and withdrawn. True, she knew she didn't know everything, but they seemed to be quickly heading into territory she knew _nothing_ about.

"Get under the covers." It wasn't a question, and it wasn't an offer. That alone made Galinda want to argue, though mostly because (a) it was Elphaba, which meant that (b) it was habit, and (c) that had always seemed like a strange form of flirting between them. But she just did as she was told.

"You'll get warm in no time." Elphaba assured her, pulling the covers up to the blonde's shoulders and smiling as she almost tucked her in. "Try and get some rest; we'll be flying most of the night, remember?" Galinda nodded.

"I know..." she whispered, "But if I fall off and die, I'm coming back as a ghost to haunt you." The part that made Elphaba smile the most was that she sounded serious; like an innocent child that doesn't know better.

"Well, I'll be glad for the company... I'd be awfully lonely if you went and left me, forever." there was quiet for a while, the unspoken thoughts about how much it must have hurt Galinda when the green-girl was 'away', and how much Elphaba hoped she'd never have to know that same powerful ache. "You must be awfully tired!" she added suddenly. "Walking here in the dark, traveling for three days... up all night with me... Get some rest."

"What if I can't sleep?" she meant it as an honest question, but her cheeks colored as she realized too little - too late - that it had a significant _other_ meaning. Elphaba settle next to her, on top of the covers, leaning back against the head-board as picking a book up off the night-stand.

"Then just rest. I'll be reading if you need anything." With that she leaned over lightly, and kissed the soft curls atop the head on the pillows next to her. "Sweet dreams, Glin." The grin that spread across her face at that was impossible to wipe away, and Elphaba couldn't help but think how adorable the woman looked, sleeping there next to her, with a happy little smirk on her lips...

"I could get used to that." She warned herself in a whisper, once she could tear her eyes away, "Just hope it doesn't happen too soon..."

_To Be Continued..._

**VixenRaign**

_AngelicSinner_

-


	3. Chapter the Third

**Title**: "_Choices_", part 3/?

**Rating**: PG-13/R & still rising... Galinda/Elphaba

**Subject**: MUSICAL, but has hints at the book (but nothing that would spoil it)

**Summery**: Galinda is a changed woman after the 'death' of Elphaba, and on her road to redemption, she hits a slight bump - the Wicked Witch of The West herself...

**Warning**: UnBeta'd!

**Author**: VixenRaign - AngelicSinner

**_Previously_**:

"What if I can't sleep?" she meant it as an honest question, but her cheeks colored as she realized too little - too late - that it had a significant other meaning. Elphaba settled in next to her, on top of the covers, leaning back against the head-board and picking a book up off the night-stand.

"Then just rest. I'll be reading if you need anything." With that she leaned over slightly, and kissed the soft curls atop the head on the pillows next to her. "Sweet dreams, Glin." The grin that spread across her face at that was impossible to wipe away, and Elphaba couldn't help but think how adorable the woman looked, sleeping there next to her, with a happy little smirk on her lips...

"I could get used to that." She warned herself in a whisper a little while later, once she could tear her eyes away, "Just hope it doesn't happen too soon..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Galinda woke up a few hours later, it was to the sight of Elphaba reading feebly in the fleeting glow of a near-dead candle. But it was not the dim light that made her reading so difficult, it was the seemingly exhausting battle she was having with her eyes lids and her valiant attempt to keep them open. The way they wavered every few seconds and she could see them ever-so-slowly creeping closed, almost without the green girl knowing it made Galinda grin with pleasure. But they kept reading, albeit a bit slowly, the pretty green irises flitting back and forth over the page.

"Go to sleep." she demanded, still rather sleepily herself. She'd grabbed the book, placing her finger between it's pages and yanking it out of the taller girl's grip before her tired and slowed brain could comprehend the book was gone.

"Hey!" Elphaba grouched indignant, now slightly more awake and insulted.

"I don't know how to fly a broom," Galinda said pointedly, keeping the book out of the other girl's reach. "And I don't intend to learn my first time out!" Elphaba glared at her, but with the bottom half of her eye-lids already crept up from tired, she just looked squinty.

"I only have 10 pages left until the end of the chapter," she protested, making a garb for the book, "I'll be done in a few minutes." The blonde moved the book away again.

"You'll be asleep in a few minutes, weather you try and finish the book or not - "

"So there's no harm in letting me try, now is there?" she shot back, one of her hands finally grasping the spine of the binding; but Galinda didn't let go. Instead she fixed the green girl with a look. She was not backing down, but she was asking - almost pleading - for her to go to bed. It was a long moment, feeling like many minutes when it couldn't have been more than a single one in fact.

There was a great internal struggle going on inside Elphaba; the blonde was almost shocked at just how visible she could see it in those green eyes and on that face. Elphaba wanted to, but she didn't. She had reasons to do both things, and both equally important to her... And slowly her face became harder, as though all the muscles had stiffened, and her eyes no longer looked tired. Just as Galinda sighed, ready to start a new argument, she felt the book tugged out of her grip suddenly.

"Fine." the girl huffed, shoving the tome into one of the night-stand's drawers and slamming it shut. "_Fine_." she said the last bit with a tone of self-disgust. The surprise of this small turn of events was almost enough to keep the grin from the corner of her lips... _almost_.

"Wow," Galinda said a mix of shock and sweetness, "The ever vigilant and non-conformist Elphaba **_actually_** submitting to something! What a goose!" she said, nearly laughing. The girl just huffed again, crossing her arms almost violently, but a small smile twitched then hid itself again.

"Not '_something_'." she said quietly.

They both knew what it meant, and it would be all Elphaba would say of it for now. She wasn't submitting to the logic; she was submitting to the person -- Galinda. What little words she used conveyed a lot, or she was trying to, however unintentionally. She didn't do this all the time, and although it was a small act; it was her way of saying it would not be the last; nor the smallest or largest. She was Galinda's... no matter how much she didn't want to be just then.

Galinda scooted over under the covers, looking at Elphaba intently. She was looking fixatedly at the wall, as though trying to show just how strong she really was -- she wasn't **that** tired! She **could** have stayed up to finish reading... she just didn't feel like it! But as she felt a small hand at her elbow, she looked over at her bed-mate.

Galinda leaned her head down on the older woman's shoulder and smiled. It was a humbled, genuine smile that Elphaba had rarely seen on those soft, pretty pink lips. The girl was happy. That was enough. In truth it was why she'd given up her extra few minutes of reading, in hopes of making the blonde that little bit happier. She was just glad it worked.

"Go change for bed." Galinda said quietly, lifting her head again after a minute. Without thinking Elphaba got up, and headed past the foot of the bed. But as she reached for the drawers, her hand froze half way. She seemed frozen for a second, her fingers twitching, as though in apprehension. Her head twitched as if to look back at Galinda, but it didn't.

She was scared. She didn't even like being exposed when alone. If she could find a way to change without ever being naked she would have made great use of it. Her great hatred for her own body made her know better than to expose it to anyone.

_But Galinda said she liked your skin_, she rationalized to herself, _and she does seem... interested_. She could feel Galinda's eyes on her from across the room; she'd learned to sense it, even through all the years of people staring, she still knew the feeling of being watched. _I'm not ready_. She decided.

Quickly blowing out the sputtering candle at her drawers, and the one at the desk, but she knew - somehow - that if she tried to blow the one on the night-stand out Galinda would stop her. The room was almost pitch black, thankful that the light of the single flame left was not strong enough to quite reach her. Galinda was sorry it was almost already mid-day as the small openings that served as windows didn't allow any decent light in.

In the gloom of the corner where the drawers were, Elphaba changed. Her back turned to the blonde, she tried not to think about what the woman would think if she could see her in the dark. She didn't want to see her expressions if she did; she would be happier with her back turned. Also it hid the more important parts.

Galinda couldn't see a God-damned-thing! She knew that shouldn't have made her upset; she had no right to expect to see some kind of a peep-show; she'd just wanted the girl to get dressed for sleeping and crawl into bed with her... she liked being near her. But when the opportunity presented itself... well, it wasn't wrong to want to indulge in the spoils of Goodness, was it? 'Course not.

There in the dark, there were still shapes. Like a tease - hints of things. A knee... the arc of a shoulder-blade... the curve of a hip. Like the dark had parted to let little glimpses of the girl through. But in the darkness, she didn't look green at all... She wanted to see her green, in all her emerald glory. She really did think it was beautiful; there was no one else in the world like her Elphaba. She loved her for it.

When the girl silently padded over to the bed her movements were mechanical and stiff, and there was a noticeable blush over cheeks and shoulders. She was wearing some simple sort of flowy sleeping pants, also seemingly soft like her bedding. But it was the top half that got her attention. Firstly, that it was a **white** tank-top, and secondly the girl didn't seem to be wearing anything under it.

"Well what do you know," Galinda teased as the girl climbed under the covers, "Something that isn't black!" Elphaba shot her s short glare and settled in with the covers tucked up to her chin. The blonde was greatly enjoying making the always forthright woman squirm.

"Well, I didn't think anyone would see it - didn't expect it to cause such a stir." she teased back. Galinda turned on her side to face the other woman.

"What about Fiyero?" she asked slowly, "Didn't he ever...?"

"Not really." she said as calmly as she could - not wanting to upset the blonde, "We usually skipped the pajama-stage." she said, glancing at Galinda.

"Oh." the blonde said in an unusually high voice.

"Glin," Elphaba said, reaching out to her under the covers, hoping to reassure her. She found the girls hand, as though she'd been half-way to reaching for her too, and had stopped. she squeezed it softly and smiled; not sure what else to say, or if there was anything else to say.

"Elphie?" she asked quietly, slowly and a little awkwardly scooting over towards the girl. She linked their fingers, holding both hands to her chest, "Can I ask you something?" she asked, so timidly it surprised the taller girl.

"Sure."

"Do you..." she stopped, looking a little annoyed, and sounding scared, "_I want to know_... Do you... want me?" she asked, slowly, as though she wanted to ask it differently but couldn't seem to force the words out.

"_Do I want you_ what?" she asked, confused.

"No, I mean..." she said, but it had been hard enough to say it the first time, so she just stopped. Tucking the two clasped hands under her chin, she sighed and fell silent. The look of insecurity on the blonde's face, in her whole body and her eyes -- it suddenly clicked in Elphaba.

Leaning over, the green-skinned girl kissed Galinda's head, down her nose, to that cute little cleft above her lips until she kissed those lightly too. Pulling away a bit and smiling, she let out a long slow breath.

"Yeah. I do." she said simply. But she didn't say anything else. Instead leaned in again to catch those soft pink lips, all tiredness and sleep forgotten. With the sweet smells that now filled her bed, and the flowing blonde locks that spilled over her pillow, it was hard to think up pretty things to say.

To anyone who was unknowing of their history, this would have seemed a very odd conversation. The Belle of Oz, asking this green, angular girl if she thought she was attractive. But the blond had needed to know, for some reason, needing reassurance that she wasn't just doing this to tolerate her. She didn't get all the answers she wanted, but as that warm mouth gasped around her shy tongue she knew there would be time later to ask; she would personally make sure of it.

Slowly, Elphaba rolled onto her back, pulling on their joined hands until the highly sensual weight of Galinda was pressing into her. The feeling of their breasts, however clothed as they were, which still wasn't much, felt more intimate than any deliberate touches Fiyero had left there in his often hasty wake. This realization caused the green girl to pull away to catch her breath for a second; an epiphany she'd not anticipated catching her rather off-guard.

Galinda shyly but quickly moved her kisses to along Elphie's boney but sweeping collarbones. Though this didn't help to slow her breathing, that suddenly wasn't her plan; somehow she had to make galinda know this feeling. Smoothly running her rough fingertips from the blonde's cheek down her neck in a sensual tickle, back up, she got the desired shiver she'd been waiting for.

As Elphaba's fingers tangled themselves in the gilded silk that was Galinda's curls, she couldn't help gently massaging the nape of the girls neck. It was so soft, so delicate and warm, and it seemed to turn then girl into the most nubile and submissive creature. Like a cat, wanting to be scratched at the ears, the girl almost purred. The most glorious sound she'd heard in her life.

"Glin," she said with a great deal of effort between her kisses, "What of me?" she asked hastily, weather it was because she was anxious for her answer or for more kisses, no one knew, not even her.

"Whuh?" Galinda asked, somewhere between a question and the beginnings of a soft moan. Elphaba slowed her kisses, moving them from lips to chin, along the jaw, until she was once again at the girls ear, but she didn't stop her gentle touches at the girl's neck; she liked how open it seemed to make Galinda in her actions and words.

"Have you ever wanted me?" She whispered in her ear, stopping her soft kisses until she got her answer. Galinda gulped and took in a deep breath through her nose, obviously trying to compose some part of herself.

"No, I find absolutely no redeeming qualities in you." Elphaba's head shot up so she could look at her. She'd said it in haste, almost in a pant, and almost serious. And that was how the green-skinned girl had taken it up until she's caught the deep flush in the girls cheeks, and the smarmy smirk to the corner of the girl mouth.

"That was a terrible time to kid!" Elphaba admonished her, but couldn't help her smile. Galinda's only response was to pinch the tip of her tongue between her white teeth and giggle. Elphie gave a small pinch the the back of the girl's neck, which made her give a short squeal and jump. It hadn't hurt much, but she got the point; Elphaba had wanted a good, real, honest answer, and she'd scared her half to death. She still didn't regret it one bit.

"You think I would be here, _like this_, if I didn't?" She asked, sounding serious. The meaning of 'like this' referring her state of dress, the closeness and affections having passed between them; the quiet words of sweetness and woo... There was '_Want_', there should have been no need to ask if there was. So Elphaba was obviously asking **_why_**.

"You have the prettiest eyes." Galinda said, putting a hand to her cheek, and looking into the deep green irises as a jeweler of Oz would admire a cut emerald. "They don't match your skin, not even close, because they seem to constantly be changing, and they glow like some kind of glass that light could pass through... The fire of your passion for things, weather it be Animal rights or - " she paused, and there was an almost unnoticeable waver as she went on, " - other things... You can see it in them; they give you away."

"My eyes?" she asked, wanting to understand. A feature she never expected anyone to pay attention to, as there were other features about her that were so - well! - obviously green to comment on. Fiyero never said anything about her eyes that she could recall.

"Yes." Galinda said, looking back at the girl's whole face, not just critically at the eyes, "But not just the look of them, but the look _in them_ as well," she said, leaning in and kissing the eye-lids gently as they closed for her, "You've seen so much of this world, Elphie... More than someone our age should have seen..." she pulled back and watched them open, a little glassy as though she agreed but would not admit it to anyone. "But sometimes you see things that others can't... things they don't even know are there."

"Like what?" she asked, a little curious.

"Well, me, for one." she stated firmly, as it put a grin on the blonde's face.

"I was not the first to notice you, you know that - you certainly act like you do." she teased back.

"I meant _me_, as in the real me; under the dresses, out of the shoes; the raw essence of Galinda Upland." She paused, and tilted her head to the side, as though suddenly having had a visualization of the picture she'd just painted with her words. Elphaba's shoulders shook slightly with suppressed giggles. Galinda gently boxed one of her ears for that.

"Hey! You said it!" she teased back, a laugh or two sneaking out as she said it.

"Quiet." Galinda grumbled as she went on, "You pushed me to be smart - to ask questions, to find the function within the form. No one else ever even tried to get that out of me. I _wanted_ to be a sorceress, I knew it was hard work and a hard talent to gain; I wanted it partly for that reason. And true, I have that status now; but I didn't earn it. I still can't _actually_ do magic... people just let me get by on being pretty. I _do_ like being pretty, but I _don't_ like being dumb because of it." Elphaba nodded, leaning her head on her free arm.

"Beauty fades, wisdom can last forever if you want it to - if you have the will to keep it... The next generation won't remember the '_elegant features of a ruling sorceress by the name of Glinda the Good_' because chances are they won't have seen it or known it. But if I did something extraordinary, something someone will remember forever, like every Ozma had, I would be much happier when my wrinkles start coming in." she finished a little disappointedly, as though she already knew that she could never achieve that as she was too pretty and too dumb. Elphaba didn't agree.

"I bet you'd look good with a few smile lines." she said, running her thumbs gently over where they would be in 20 years or so. The smile this brought to the blondes eyes subtle but deep, as she knew Elphaba was not just saying it for her own sake of believing it.

"You're brave and well-meaning; often a dangerous combination, but I admire it in you anyways."

"How do you mean?" she asked, sounding defensive, but knowing it was meant as a compliment.

"When we were trapped in the tower after escaping the Wizard and Morrible, you were so convinced of your ugliness that you were ready to sprout wings - a spell you knew to be irreversible - in order to save us. You knew it was excruciatingly painful, but you would have done it anyways. You're self-sacrificing to the extent that I fear it is your greatest dream to die a martyr... And yet you were so willing to mutilate your body to survive."

"Would you still be here with me if I had spouted wings?" She'd asked it on a lark, but she suddenly wanted to know.

"I don't know." Galinda answered, not looking at the older girl. But it made Elphaba smile none the less; because she was actually considering it. She'd looked away so as to stare at a blank patch of wall, to better visualize, and her eyebrows crinkled in thought; her 'I don't know' obviously taking: in some cases yes, in some cases no.

"Bat wings like the monkeys, or feathered wings like a bird?" she asked back, leaning her head on the taller girls shoulder, neither noticing how much the light had changed in their long discussion; it was already noon, the last candle on the night-stand sputtering out to nothing... It went completely unnoticed.

"Either."

"Bat wings: no." she replied honestly, "Too leathery and fleshy and ick."

"Bird wings, then?" she asked, wrapping her arms comfortably around the girl's middle.

"Small or large?"

"Either."

"Black like a crow, or white like a Ozdove?"

"Either, but I would hope for black." To which galinda replied with a snort as if to say; 'duh! predictable...'

"Retractable, or exterior?" Galinda asked, sounding tired again as she settled against the girl, who was suddenly reminded of her sleepiness as well when she heard the shorter girl yawn.

"Exterior." she stated firmly, as if she knew, closing her eyes too.

"Well, if they weren't retractable... I guess small: yes, Large - depends how large. It the tips of your wings would reach your ankles when you stood I'd have to say no. I guess color wouldn't matter, but I think you'd look rather nice in white wings... you look nice in white..." Her tiredness was effecting her tact, but Elphaba kinda like it; she made a mental note to wear this tank-top if they ever slept here again... if they ever saw each other again after that night.

"I'll keep all this in mind if I ever lose my broom and need a quick getaway." she teased, almost asleep herself. She received a small tap from the back of Galinda's hand, as close as she could get to gently slapping her for her sass with as tired as they were.

"Cheeky girl." she muttered as she drifted off, causing both of them to grin a little. Neither one noticed the soft beating of wings as Chistery peeked in one of the brick-holes too look in on Elphaba. If it was possible for Monkeys to smile, he was. Quietly flying up to a higher parapet, he silently kept an eye out; showing a side of discretion he didn't want Elphaba to see.

The Witches would have their quiet; nothing would bother them... He'd always liked they way they were when they were together. The blonde was quiet and honest and good, and the green one was braver than ever, and loving in a way more people thought Animals incapable of being - but why all the Animals loved her in return. They would have their happiness.

( **_To Be Continued..._**)

**VixenRaign**

_AngelicSinner_


	4. Chapter the Fourth

**Title**: "**Choices**", part 4/?

**Rating**: PG-13 & will be rising soon ... Galinda/Elphaba

**Subject**: _MUSICAL_, but has hints at the book (but nothing that would spoil it)

**Summery**: Galinda is a changed woman after the 'death' of Elphaba, and on her road to redemption, she hits a slight bump - the Wicked Witch of The West herself...

**Warning**: UnBeta'd!

**Author**: _VixenRaign_ - _AngelicSinner_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Galinda sat bolt upright in bed. Wiping the sweat from her forehead with a shaking hand, she willed herself to calm down. Her panted breaths coming in hot puffs over her swollen and dry lips she tried to slow down her wild thinking. She'd had the dream again. It was getting harder and harder each time. Almost slamming back down onto the pillows, she sighed shakily and set to getting the tears collecting in her eyes to clear.

Looking around her darkened room, she tried to gather herself back together. She was in the Emerald City, in her apartment, in her own bed, and Elphaba was nowhere to be seen.

She was late. When she told Galinda she'd been back in a week, she'd taken her at her word... it had now been over ten days, and she was frightened. Her breathing now slowed, but still shaking, she tried to forget the dreams she couldn't shake. Falling... Endless falling...

She'd been having them ever since she'd left Kiamo Ko with Elphie... Ever since her first broom ride. At first she'd been so scared she'd cried, and Elphaba was forces to land to calm Galinda out of her slight hysterics. But after a few soft words, a few gentle kisses, and a promise, she'd climbed back on. Wrapping her arms around her old friend, no hight -- no matter how much it still scared her -- could shake the warmth inside her.

"You won't fall," Elphaba had told her, "And if you do, I will catch you every time. You'll never reach the ground; I promise."

But for some reason, once she was alone - once she was asleep - the nightmares made her almost afraid to close her eyes. The dreams were always the same: she was back on the broom, Elphaba's boney but strong back held tight against her as she guided them through the clouds they were flying in... Her face was buried in Elphie's hair, partly because it hid the view and partly because she like the soft scent of sandalwood it held.

But then it changed, and all of a sudden, without warning, she was falling. She couldn't remember being jostled and thrown, or a wind whipping from nowhere and forcing her off the end, she can't even remember willingly letting her grip slide... it was just one moment her cheek was nestled against the back of Elphaba's neck, and the next -- she was plummeting. Facing the clouds, her skirts rippling and wildly caressing her legs as the sky seemed to get bigger and bigger.

Then, like a rocket, changing from a speck above her to a growing beast charging down it's prey, Elphaba would dive straight down from the edge of the East wind she was perched on. She'd fly, every element of her body showing she was forcing the broom to go as fast as it could, the look in her eyes sheer determination and will -- but she never caught up. she'd let go of the broom with one hand, reaching out, stretching as far as her fingers could reach.

But the closest they ever got was when Elphaba's fingers would brush hers in their frantic attempt to grasp the other. Sometimes the dream would go on for hours, both literally and just what it felt like -- and yet she never reached the ground. She never felt the earth come up to meet her, or see any sign that she was close to the ground -- the tops of tall trees, low-flying birds, buildings...

And it wasn't her actual connection with the ground that would wake her, it seemed, more when the terror became too much for her dreaming self to stand, and the need to scream aloud was what woke her.

Now, these dreams were not the only ones she was having, but they were the most frequent. There were some that - instead of waking her with the need to scream - left her cheeks deeply reddened with panting and a blush. Both left her in a sweat though; weather it was cold or she was twisted deeply into her sheets was what held the two results apart.

Getting up she walked towards her terrace. She checked the lock, as she always did when the dreams woke her, and made sure it was unlocked, as she'd promised it would be. It was. She didn't want Elphaba to fly all the way out here and then just turn around because the door was latched. Granted, the sensible part of her knew that all Elphaba was smarter than that; she'd knock.

Leaning her still lightly flushed forehead against the window she enjoyed the way the cool glass felt. Letting her eyes slip closed, she let a long breath slowly out her nose, knowing it would fog the pane slightly.

It was late fall, or getting close to, but it hadn't bothered her as much as it usually had; for some reason, just knowing that someone wanted to hold her as she slept kept her that little bit warmer at night. Her huge cream-and-pink duvet didn't hurt either. Especially since Elphaba didn't seem to be coming back.

_Hush you!_ She yelled at her self for what had to be the 1000th time in the past 4 days, _She said she'd come back!_ She grumbled internally to herself, _Then why isn't she here **now**?_ She didn't have an answer to that question.

She'd like to think that something terribly important came up... but then at the same time she wondered what could be more important to Elphaba than seeing her like she'd promised, and suddenly she was flooded with jealous over a nameless fictional thing. Letting her head lull slightly from side to side, allowing the cold glass to cool more of her heated skin, she tried to think; but still had no answer.

She knew that if anything **_truly_** serious had happened, Chistery would come and find her, like last time, but that didn't worry her any less. Why hadn't Elphaba at least sent her a message? Was Elphaba just **that** accommodating? UnNamed God knows she let plenty of people walk all over her when she was younger, but she'd liked how the green-skinned girl out-grew that with the discovery of her own internal power. She wouldn't have been _that_ kind to her just to make her happy and shut her up... would she?

"AHHHHHHH!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. She'd been scared nearly to death! Just as she'd opened her eyes to look over the sky-line of Emerald City, they'd been found level with a familiar green. She'd never been more frightened in her life! And all Elphaba could do, as she watched her through the window, was laugh slightly at her own little joke. Scowling, Galinda threw open the window, ready to tantrum,

How **dare** she scare her! How **dare** she not warn her! How **dare** she show up almost 4 days late and laugh at her! How **dare** she burst in through the window and kiss her before even trying to explain or... well... actually... - she didn't mind that last part so much.

(To Be Continued...)

**VixenRaign**

_AngelicSinner_


	5. Chapter the Fifth

**Title**: "**Choices**", part 5/?

**Rating**: PG-13, leading up to R, & possibly still rising after that... Galinda/Elphaba

**Subject**: _MUSICAL_, but has hints at the book (but nothing that would spoil it)

**Summery**: Galinda is a changed woman after the 'death' of Elphaba, and on her road to redemption, she hits a slight bump - the Wicked Witch of The West herself...

**Warning**: UnBeta'd!

**Author**: _VixenRaign_ - _AngelicSinner_

_Previously_:

She knew that if anything **_truly_** serious had happened, Chistery would come and find her, like last time, but that didn't worry her any less. Why hadn't Elphaba at least sent her a message? Was Elphaba just **that** accommodating? UnNamed God knows she let plenty of people walk all over her when she was younger, but she'd liked how the green-skinned girl out-grew that with the discovery of her own internal power. She wouldn't have been _that_ kind to her just to make her happy and shut her up... would she?

"AHHHHHHH!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. She'd been scared nearly to death! Just as she'd opened her eyes to look over the sky-line of Emerald City, they'd been found level with a familiar green. She'd never been more frightened in her life! And all Elphaba could do, as she watched her through the window, was laugh slightly at her own little joke. Scowling, Galinda threw open the door to the terrace, ready to tantrum,

How **dare** she scare her! How **dare** she not warn her! How **dare** she show up almost 4 days late and laugh at her! How **dare** she burst in through the window and kiss her before even trying to explain or -- well... actually..... she didn't mind that last part so much.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her lips were warm and wet from their kisses, but her cheeks cold from flying and her fingers like ice slowly melting as the ran down her arms. Elphaba was wonderful. She was quick and needy but nervous and shy; something she didn't seem to be all-that-much when they'd been at the castle. It felt incredible to Galinda, like maybe she wasn't the only one with doubts.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba said with a wavering steadiness, "I had a plan... but it seems to have backfired on me." she said, tucking the blonde's head right under her chin, kissing her curls and smelling their perfumed, fruity scent.

Galinda, for her part, was nuzzling the woman's neck like some kind of kitten, a large watery smile on her face, just glad to know that the green girl was okay. Fighting the tears in her eyes, she would not let them fall, even if they were happy in nature. Oh God, she wanted to kill her!

"I'm sorry, I know I made you worry on purpose but..." She pulled back, "I thought that maybe if I stayed away a bit longer you'd give some more serious thought as to what you wanted -- but more than that!" she insisted, pulling herself out of the short woman's grip, and sounding almost upset, "I needed you to make sure that this was something you _could_ do; lord knows it won't be easy." she gripped the corners of the desk in her hands, scowling down at it's surface.

"This is wrong... everything about this - it's not right!" she insisted, still not looking at the blonde. "All week, that's the only logical conclusion I could come to. Do you realize that - even if one of us was a man - we _still_ couldn't be together?" she insisted, tone sour. "A Munchkinlander and an Upland Lady... Boq's annoying, clinging nature and unrequited love wasn't the only reason you never gave him a second glance - class **was** a part of it no matter how you try and deny it." she sighed and sank into a chair, resting her chin on her steepled fingers, eyes closed.

"Elphie," Galinda started slowly, not going to deny it, but wanting to hold her some more, not wanting to over-think all this too soon.

"I was going to come in here, and ask you slowly and seriously if this was something you still wanted," Elphaba said carefully, an odd croakiness to her voice. She sighed, and finally looked up at the blonde, standing a few short paces from her, looking far more patient than she usually was. Her dark lips broke into a small smile.

"I landed, ready to be the steady one in all of this and then you - **_you_**..." she trailed off again, looking at the floor, "You just looked so... hopeless." she said, a note of surprised to her voice. "I just saw you, eyes shut tight, pouting, tossing and turning your head slowly against the glass... I dunno. You looked-" she suddenly giggled. "You looked cute."

"I did?" Galinda asked, hopeful. Elphaba looked up and held out a hand, Galinda took it.

"Yeah. Really." she smiled again. "I just looked at you and it was like you'd never left Kiamo Ko; there were no second thoughts, or even any serious first thoughts, and I just... wanted to kiss you again." Galinda carefully moved to sit on the green girls lap. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, the blonde sighed.

"I know it won't be easy, but maybe that's not what I want right now. Maybe you're worth a little extra work to me." Galinda said it seriously, but the large smile it brought to the Elphaba's lips made her think the other woman thought she was kidding.

"Elphie, you're good to me, and you're probably the best thing that's happened to me - lover or not. I'm not about to cut you out of my life, so stop trying to do it for me." Even sitting on her lap, they were barely level when Elphaba looked her right in the eyes. Pushing some loose curls back behind the girl's ears, she seemed to be deep in thought again.

"There will be times I may not be able to see you for weeks and weeks, maybe even months..." she said almost as though it was more for herself to hear, "The visits will all be short and in the dead of night... I'll never get to see you in the daylight..." she sighed, a slight frown to her features. "What could be worth this?" she asked, seriously.

"You tell me." Galinda asked in a terrified whisper. Oh God, she hoped Elphaba thought she was. Please, **_please_** please, this was the first thing she wanted to work to have, to really fight for to have her way; and possibly to end up losing. She knew it wasn't just a chance, it was more probable than not - but she didn't care. She'd do her best to earn it.

"Glin," She said gently, her voice unsure, "I don't know... and that terrifies me." she admitted in a whisper. "Whatever this is, whatever we're doing, it's the most illogical thing I've ever done, and I don't know why!" she groaned slightly.

"Galinda, you make me happy, and just being near you is like being young again, and in the emerald city - before we met the wizard... like I was in the place I was supposed to be... But I know this isn't -- it couldn't be!" She insisted.

"Why?" Galinda asked finally, getting a little tempered herself, "Why isn't this it? Why _couldn't_ it **_possibly_** be?"

"Because it doesn't make any sense!" she seemed almost desperate, "You, a wellborn Upland woman; Me, the Thropp third descending and abdicated would-be-Governess of Munchkinland... Both women, barely a thing in common --"

"And the bestest of friends!" Galinda insisted, taking the girls slowly warming cheeks in her palms again. "That didn't stop us years ago when we were kids, and it obviously isn't stopping us now... you seem to be the only one that wants to."

"I don't!" she insisted suddenly, and before Galinda even registered that she plowed on, heatedly.

"Besides! You're supposed to be the smart one, the one who reads all the time -- Love isn't Logical! Even I know that and the only books I've read weren't nearly as thick as the head of yours!" she rampaged onwards, ignoring the look on Elphaba's face of utter shock, "I certainly didn't have a choice in this! You're what my heart wants, and seeing as how I don't want it to stop beating anytime soon; I'm not going to ignore it's demands."

"Glin..." Elphaba said slowly, a tiny smile melting through her opened-mouthed shock, "Do you love me?" she asked, sounding a bit taken aback, but almost pleased. Galinda gulped and blushed deeply.

"No." she said simply, and lying in a fleeting whisper. She was a little surprised to see no changed in Elphaba's expression. "But... I think I could." She continued, "I wouldn't be _that_ hard." she added with a tentative smile. Elphaba leaned forward and kissed her temple.

"Elphie, I don't want to ignore this... Please, just give it a chance?" there was a long silence between them. Galinda's head was resting against Elphaba's left temple, her nose in her ear as she whispered to her, tickling her like a lover's caress. The taller girl's hands were slowly running up and down the blonde's bare arms, no longer cold, but warm and comforting as she'd remembered them.

"I don't think I really have a choice," She sighed simply, pulling back, looking a little defeated in Galinda's eyes, "I think this a decision that was made **for** me." She smiled finally, and it was genuine. "Lord knows I wouldn't have picked **_you_** if I had a say in this." She said in that playful, highly reminiscent way they used to joke.

"Hey!" Galinda whined, indignant, "I'm not _that_ terrible, am I?" Elphaba just shook her head and smiled.

"I find absolutely **_no_** redeeming qualities in you." She shot back, just as playful. Galinda smiled, trying to hold back a blush... _I guess I had that coming_, she thought. "You're a sweet girl, Glin, and a lot smarter than people give you credit for... I'm just glad all this time you and I are going to spending together is going to be alone... I don't like this persona you push on yourself when you're in a crowd."

"Is that the only reason?" she asked playfully, nuzzling the soft emerald neck again. Elphaba was glad she was sitting because she would have swooned. _Whoa_, she thought, _what happened to the shy Galinda from before_? Chuckling to herself, she kissed the top of the blonde head as she felt a blush rush to her cheeks. _Probably hiding in that same place as all my confidence from before_.

"One of many reasons, I'm sure." She held the shorter woman to her for a few long minutes, then turned to look at her fully. "Glin, I'm sorry but... I'm going to have to leave soon." Those soft blue eyes shot open in surprise.

"But - but!" she sputtered slightly, "You just got here!"

"Look outside," she said, nodding to the patio behind her, "Dawn can't be more than two hours off when I arrived... If I want to get back safely, I'll have to leave within the hour... I have to make it to the desert before light really breaks; I can't be seen." She ran her thumbs over the corners of Galinda's frown, "This is what I mean... It's not going to be simple with us; not that it ever really was." she added, smiling a bit glumly to herself.

"Why can't you just stay the night with me?" she pleaded, looking a little desperate herself, "Is anyone expecting you tomorrow?"

"I can't fly off tomorrow morning, Glin, It has to be dark."

"I know that!" she said hotly, "I meant stay the night with me, then leave again tomorrow night, with plenty of time to spare to get you back." she offered.

"Who **isn't** expecting _you_ tomorrow?" Elphaba asked suspiciously.

"I have tomorrow off... Had today off too, actually. Doctor has me on bed-rest."

"Doctor?" Elphaba asked worriedly, "Are you sick?" Galinda shook her head quickly.

"No, just haven't been sleeping well. I was getting circles under my eyes... and we all know how useless I am if I'm not in peak form."

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" she asked, wrapping her arm a little tighter around the girl's waist, but Galinda just glared at her.

"Well, you **did** say you were making me worry on purpose, so I guess its **your** fault." A brown blush rose in Elphaba's cheeks. A mumbled 'Sorry' came from her lips. "Stay?" Galinda offered, trying to sound serious.

"I can't." Elphaba stated, shaking her head. "I really can't. It wouldn't be right. Even if you are on bed-rest, it's too great a risk."

"But no one will find you!" Galinda insisted, "There are guards at the elevator, which is the only way in -- they never thought the Terrace would be an issue as I'm on the 12th floor." she chuckled, "But then again they never anticipated you, I guess." Elphaba smiled, but still looked doubting.

"Please? It's your fault the doctor has me on house arrest; the least you could do would be to keep me company for a day." Elphaba opened her mouth, obviously to say no again, so Galinda put a finger to her lips. "Shhh! No! You're staying, and that's final." The taller girl gave her a look as though to say 'you are acting very childishly', but Galinda didn't care.

"Take off all that bulky fabric you're wearing and I'll find you something to sleep in." With that she got up and headed to her wardrobe.

"Glin..." She started, sounding exasperated,

"NO!" she said, snapping back around, "Change! Now!" Meanwhile Galinda tried to find something that wouldn't make the other woman want to leave even more. This proved highly difficult, as almost everything she owned was a light shade of pink, blue, or yellow. Trying to find something in a simple white, she dug deeper into her drawers... Why _didn't_ she own anything not-pastille?

"Sssss!" Elphaba hissed in pain as she tried to pull her cloak off. Quickly doing an about-face, a bright magenta night-dress still in her hands Galinda looked over and saw the girl struggling to pull the garment from her arms.

"What happened?" she asked quickly, dashing over to help.

"It's the storm season in the Vinkus." she groaned. "That's why I was so late. When I made it out to the entrance of Kiamo Ko I saw that it had started raining. When it didn't almost immediately let up I realized it was the start of the rain-season... I would have been here hours ago, but I tried to wait if out for a few hours."

"So you flew in the rain?!" Galinda almost squeaked. "**_WHY?!_**" Sighing angrily, Elphaba ripped the coat off her arms and groaned suddenly in pain.

"I didn't want to worry you more than I already had... I had to see you." She said, looking down at her arms. Galinda was looking at them fixedly too. They were swollen looking, and deep green in splotches along the length of them from the elbow down.

"Thank goodness for my hat and gloves... without them I'd be the sorrier." she said, throwing her slightly bulging bag down. In it the blonde saw wads of fabric that she could only assume held more clothes that she'd use to arm herself against the wet. Dropping the nightgown on the desk, Galinda took the girls hands into hers so she could get a better look at her arms.

"These don't look happy." she said quietly, turing them over, "Is there any way to treat them?" she asked.

"Not here." Elphaba sighed, groaning slightly. "And there is **no way** I'm wearing **_that_**." she said, indicating the brightly colored gown with her eyes. "I clash with everything, but that is just ridiculous."

"Oh come on, it's not that terrible." Galinda said, chastising her in a motherly way, "Besides, they're all that bad. So either grin and bare it or find a new solution." at that the blonde reached up and started unbuttoning her dress down the front.

At first Elphaba didn't know what to say... it was just kind of shocking. Galinda didn't seem to think anything of it. The old, almost Ozmatorian-style dress was binding and conservative, and the loads of tiny buttons that ran down the left part of the front of the dress just seemed to go on forever. By the time her quick-working little fingers had made it to the last ten shining little beads, she felt Elphaba's fingers wrap around her wrist.

"What?" she asked innocently. "What's wrong?"

"Maybe I should just sleep in this?" she offered. Galinda huffed.

"Now you tell me... And no; I'm surprised you can ride a broom in this thing, let alone sleep in it. Now come on, you can sleep in your slip-"

"I'm not wearing one." she said pointedly. She watched as Galinda's light eyes widened suddenly, and her fingers curled back into her hand. "But... maybe..." she started, not knowing what she wanted to say or how to finish.

"Yes?" the blonde asked breathlessly, surprised at what she'd just done, but -- somehow -- not quite regretting it. Elphaba just shook her head, and kept looking down at her. The air around them seemed to crackle with some kind of heat or magic, like it became thicker suddenly and they were swimming in it.

As though it had be thrust back into her from some unknown place, the hidden confidence that Elphaba'd thought she'd left in Kiamo Ko made it's self known. Slowly pulling the wrist until the curled fingers of her counterpart once again brushed the buttons, Elphaba smiled almost predatorily down at the blonde. Her other hand wrapping firmly around the shorter girl's waist...

Elphaba didn't say anything as the blonde popped the last few buttons open, they both just watched as the bodice hung limply on her shoulders. Reaching to undo the clasp that held the skirt to the green girl's waist, she was stopped, and her hand redirected into the open dress.

The first thing Galinda's nervous and trembling fingers encountered was a thin sheet of more fabric. Under it she could feel the smooth, flat torso of this long and lean woman. The ropey muscles of her stomach twitched, as though being tickled, which only encouraged Galinda even more. Gently bowing her fingers, she lifted the flap of the dress a little to see inside...

It was the white tank-top from before. Looking up into those pretty dark green eyes she smiled. They smiled back.

"You look nice in white." Galinda whispered.

"Glad you think so..."

"But you look better in green." She added slowly, her smile changing into a naughty smirk. Elphaba's head tilted slightly as her eyes slipped closed. She tried really hard not to blush to the tips of her ears... she really did. It didn't work, she realized, as she opened them again.

"You've never _seen_ me in green." She said quietly. Galinda just pinched her tongue between her teeth again and smiled, a girly little giggle slipping out for good measure. Ooooh, she was good! "Glin," she started, but never finished.

The blonde slipped her hand under the little tank-top and slid it along her stomach, over the smooth, tight curve of her hip, until her hot little fingers were tickling the older woman's lower back in the tight confines of the dress. Pulling her closer, Galinda took in a deep breath through her noes, enjoying the now familiar scent of that lovely green skin. Like earthy oils, and wood-smoke, and just a hint of wool (that never seemed to come off). She liked it -- it wasn't flowery.

"You can sleep in that." She said simply, obviously referring to the tank-top. "The heats been on all day, so it _is_ rather stuffy in here." Elphaba's confidence took a small dip. She didn't want to, and it showed quite clearly on her face. "Come on... It's just me." she said smiling brightly, kindly.

"Exactly." She said, a little grumpily, "I don't want you to see me and suddenly realize what a huge mistake you're making; least of all now." She looked down at the thin, girly bicep poking out of her dress.

"That not going to happen!" The blonde insisted, now becoming a little exasperated, splaying her fingers along the girls spine, "Now come on... Give me a chance before you accuse me of a crime I don't plan to commit." Elphaba sighed deeply, raising a hand to her forehead in defeat.

"Alright... turn out the lights."

( _To Be Continued..._ )

AngelicSinner

VixenRaign


End file.
